


Where Love Falls

by bearcublibre



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ianto Jones, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mortal Jack Harkness, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Jack, Top Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcublibre/pseuds/bearcublibre
Summary: When Ianto moves to Cardiff to study at University, he struggles to find a flat close enough to University and one that is also affordable. He finds the perfect flat to share with a lovely, very fine man in his early forties, who later turns out to be his English Literature professor.Ianto can't help it, he's falling in love already, though he knows he shouldn't. But does Jack want him at all either?
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Where Love Falls

It had been a long day… I finally got home from university and was greeted by a great silence. Sometimes I felt alone, being single and living almost alone here. By almost alone I mean I share a flat with one of my professors.

Yeah, well, a fun little coincidence happened there… I was looking for a flat that I could share, so I didn’t have to pay all the costs for rent and so on, but all of them were either extremely expensive or too far away from university or both. All but one! So, I decided to give the flat a try. I sent the owner a message asking to check out the flat before I possibly could move in and he gave me the address to take a look the very same afternoon.

I expected another student like me when I waited at the doorstep after politely having knocked only twice, not a guy who was probably more than 15 years older than me, but honestly still looking very, very fine. My first impression was being baffled by how prominent his chin was, how striking his blue eyes were and how cheekily he smiled, good god that smile was amazing even if he didn’t let me see it often. He sounded American, but strangely I could not tell where exactly he was from, the states were big and the mystery regarding his accent was even bigger.

We talked about moving in and about payments and all the adulting stuff as he made us some tea although I have to admit I prefer coffee. Jack was a nice man in his mid-forties, but he looked younger only his eyes could give him away and I noticed that he doesn’t like being alone that much, which is also the reason why he had been looking for a flatmate. I know, he’d never admit that.

Now he had me. I moved in two weeks before enrolling at the Cardiff University.

Fast forward to when the whole fuckery really started: My first day at university

Everything goes great for a few days and then out of nowhere my flatmate is my English language professor?! I was really confused, but also kind of glad that at least one of my professors wouldn’t be a complete demon. Professor Harkness, or Jack as I’m allowed to call him when we were at home, was actually very nice to me. Sometimes I asked him questions about his subject while studying and he was always so kind to come over to me and help me out, sometimes even laying a hand on my shoulder caringly. It definitely wasn’t uncomfortable feeling his warm, strong hands.

But the further away I tried to stay from him, in order to keep this awkward balance between university and home, the closer he came. It wasn’t easy dealing with this especially because he was such a flirty and cocky man and I was just feeling like a teenager falling in love for the first time. Of course, it wasn’t my first time feeling the butterflies in my stomach and the chaos in my head, but it could have been. Sometimes I was scared he’d see the rosy cheeks he’d cause me to have when he laid his hand on my back, caressing it when he thought I had learned something exceptionally well, so I always turned my head away even if I wished he’d see me.

I knew he wouldn’t see the way I felt, I mean he thought I was straight, right? At least I hoped so, I didn’t want him to throw me out because he thought I was gross… On the other hand – he could be bi himself? Jack constantly flirted with everybody near him, or was he joking?

Considering how long I’ve been single now, how long ago my last one stand has been and how I completely ignored my bodily needs the past few months it was no wonder that my body had started to tell me that I needed something whenever Jack was around. Maybe it was his undeniably masculine, but yet somehow subtle, scent everyone could smell as soon as he entered a room. Maybe it was the way he’d smile when I finished studying and he finished correcting tests and then we cooked together or maybe it was the way I could feel the warmth of his hands through my shirts whenever he caressed my back. Oh, how I longed to feel those hands in a region a little more southern from where they normally kept.

Today was the day I couldn’t bear ignoring my own body anymore, so after I came into my room, I opened up a box inside my drawer that I hadn’t opened for a very long time, but I felt like today I would just have to set aside my pride and embarrassment and really do what I needed someone else to do for me. Today was the only day in the week Jack would be home later than me. I had to use this chance before I had wait for another week. 

Shakily I got a bottle of lube out of my bedside table and then I took the only dildo I owned out of the box. It was almost pretty, light skin tone, strong veins on the outside that I always felt whenever I had gotten so desperate that using my hand wouldn’t bring me pleasure anymore in the way I was oh so needy for. I started preparing myself, swallowing my sensation of pain and trying to calm down. At first, it was always painful, weird and painful, but after a while it became wonderful. I didn’t need to remember to let loose when my body itself noticed that this was pleasure of the special kind and not pain anymore, it just unclenched my muscles in a way I just couldn’t do with only my power of will.

When pain turns into lust, I no longer have to stay calm, but I have to let it all out. I not only felt ready for more than just fingers, now I really started to need something substantially thicker, longer inside my hole that started to feel loose, but in no way less demanding. I swallowed hard and whimpered as I finally allowed myself to feel the tip of the definitely bigger than average cock inside me. Patience normally was my strength, I could sit and study for hours if I had to, but this – this felt so much deeper inside me, as deeply as an instinct pushing me to get my needs satisfied and the only thing to get relief was shoving a fake dick deeper inside. I buried my face in my pillow and groaned as I turned around before I lifted my ass up and arched my back. This was it, the dildo hitting my sweet spot as my whole body tensed up and the name Jack slipped over my lips.

I continued pounding myself because stopping now meant having to think of how embarrassing this felt to me. I didn’t want to think about last time I masturbated and got caught by my sister back home, so I let the thought go, rather concentrating on the sensation I let my body perceive. By now I was sure my spit was all over my pillow because I couldn’t keep my mouth closed, but I couldn’t care less. All I wanted was more and more pleasure and I couldn’t contain my high pitched, almost painful sounding, short, staccato moans of his name any longer. I was almost over the edge, but suddenly I heard my door creak and then saw him.

Jack stood there staring at me, a cheeky grin on his lips as always and what was I doing? Right, I couldn’t help myself, my hands almost moved on their own and in the next moment, he licked his lips seductively. It completely sent me over the edge, I started shooting ribbons of come all over myself and the bedding.  
Immediately I yanked up the blanket and covered myself, yelling that he has to get out now and I panicked simultaneously. My mind went blank and I just felt so humiliated. Why did this have to happen again? Why did he have to be home early today? And more importantly how? Unlike me, he’s not supposed to skip lessons.

My cheeks were probably brightly red by now and even though I begged him to leave, he just stood there, staring at me. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard how much my body and mind desired him? And only then I saw it, the look in his eyes, the way he stared at me. If I wasn’t naked his look could have undressed me. I finally saw the bulge in his pants, but I felt too awkward, so I lowered my gaze even more. Most likely I was looking like a tomato.

My whole body was shaking from all the embarrassment and the intensity of my orgasm that had even reached deeply into my bones. I could still hear my heart pounding in my ribcage as I Jack whispered my name very quietly, it was scarcely audible, but I heard it and coyly looked to see him come closer. And then again, “Ianto”. It sounded so gentle and soft that I knew he wouldn’t hate me, maybe he’d scold me for not telling him earlier how much I actually liked him, but I knew he wouldn’t be mad at me even before he locked lips with me, and my gay ass was only able to gasp.

His strong, warm hands wrapped around the spot where the back of my neck and my head connect and without even really realising, I did the same to him, pulling him closer to myself, not planning to ever let him go again. Jack was, no doubt about it, the most skilled kisser I ever got to meet, and I felt overwhelmed by how playfully he handled me.

Jack gently pushed me into the mattress, and I tried opening his shirt, but undoing the buttons seemed to take more than just an eternity. Frustration grew inside me that almost caused me to just rip his clothes open and feel him, simply skin to skin with me. He, however, noticed my plans after a few seconds and murmured with a raspy, low voice that gave his lust away, “Ianto, do you really want this? We can still stop”. I could never tell people what I needed them to do to me when in bed, so instead of answering him with words, I did what I had to do, meaning, I kissed him again as if the world was going down tonight and this was our last chance to shag. I continued to unbutton his redundant shirt. Now I only had to get rid of his pants, such a shame that they covered up what I was so desperate for.

A quick look let me see that his bulge had grown even more. How well-hung could he possibly be? I figured my eyes wouldn’t be able to find out, so my fingers had to. In the meantime, he had started kissing my neck, gently biting to give me some hickeys and I couldn’t be bothered to notice the disappearance of my blanket as he was the only thing on my mind right now. I was like putty under his occasionally soft, occasionally firm and strong touches, but I craved even more of him and I let him know of my desire when I slipped my cold fingers inside his boxer briefs, which took him by surprise. I smiled naughtily and grabbed his already hard member firmer. He sure as hell wasn’t the only one with a boner.

“Jack”, I whimpered as he started trailing lower with his gentle hands, kissing lower, biting lower, reaching my nipples on his way down with his soft lips and his perfectly white teeth. He didn’t look up to me, but he didn’t have to because it was enough that he was sitting between my legs, which I had wrapped around him for now, and it was enough that he showered my body in affection. I have to admit, I sure am no quiet partner in bed, I was actually really loud, and I was quite sure Jack had already noticed when he most likely watched me do what I needed him to do to me.

By now my whole body was trembling again and I let go of his manhood to grab his hair when he took my member into his mouth. “Good god, fuck, Jack!”, I couldn’t contain my moans any longer. It was warm, soft and wet and I was about to come again, but he suddenly stopped sucking me off. The only thing that left my lips was, “Oi!”, which he answered with a smirk and then a kiss, we, unfortunately, had to break very quickly because my breathing was still ragged and the quick breaths that I could smuggle through the tiny spaces between our lips weren’t giving me enough oxygen.

If he wants to play with me, that’s fine by me, but then I’ll play with him too. This time I started the kiss and I didn’t let him go that easily now. I took control, rolled around, got on top of him, pushed him into the mattress because I might get shy and fuzzy when I’m not sure what will happen next, but now I’m the one in charge. Skin to skin, manhood against manhood, and no way that we’d stop now. We kissed again, and his hands roamed my body some more, now that my back was exposed to him. At first, he pulled me down as we locked lips, but then he grabbed my ass and squeezed it, trying to get back in charge. No Jack, now it was my turn!

Next, I felt his manhood rub against my core, however, I didn’t want to give in yet. Jack seemed to be enjoying our little game, so why not continue the teasing a little longer until we both just threw ourselves at each other. Kissing, biting, longing for each other, this was it. I never wanted to feel anything else so much as I wished for this. Just this was better than all the sex I’ve ever had. This wasn’t just fucking, it was intimacy and if this was already taking me to the edge, what would having Jack fuck me feel like? Kiss after kiss and I couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but I didn’t care. All I craved was him now, not just his dick, I meant him, the whole Jack-package for at home, please. Without a warning, he pulled me down and kissed my neck in a way I just couldn’t help but melt. “Ianto, I need to you to be honest with me”, he breathed heavily, and it gave me the creeps. His raspy voice full of lust made me mewl,” Y- yes, Jack?” “Are you desperate, or do you expect more from me?”, was the question I should be honest about and at first, I really considered lying. The choice of his words made me think he might only be after my body, drop me right when he dumped his load inside my hole.

My cheeks burned from embarrassment and from shock. I had decided to be honest with him, he deserved it. “I- I l- lo- love y- y- you”, I whimpered, and I added a quiet, pouty, “But I- I’m d- de- desperate t- too”. I was given a gentle kiss on the forehead and I slumped down onto his chest. I was expecting him to ask me to get off him and maybe even leave, not that he’d whisper those lovely words into the ear closest to him. “I love you too”

I dared to quickly send him a look, facing him for a second and although his warm blue eyes seemed to smile, I rather buried my face in the pillow next to his head. I needed a moment to process all of this. One of his warm hands rested upon my head, petting me and I slowly turned my face towards him. I was still hard, and so was he, but it didn’t matter because he was still caressing me in a loving way, I never thought I’d deserve. Yet, there he was. I let out a sigh, looking right into his face after I got off his abs and lied next to him instead.

Very shyly I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest as I wasn’t as nervous that he wouldn’t like it anymore. He confused me, first we make out and now we confess? What was happening? I wondered if he’d want to continue now that we had confessed to each other, but a look down showed me that his lust was still there and my hard-on wouldn’t go down either. I simply didn’t know how to ask him to fuck me into the damn mattress, so I curled together and tried thinking so hard what to do now, even if I knew in situations like these it never got me far. He calmly said, so calmly I almost didn’t hear him because I was so caught up in my thoughts,” So what do you want to do now? Need some time to think about my words?” How could he be so calm, when I was still mentally in the middle of our making-out session? “I- I don’t kn- know?”, was the answer I gave him, it was more of just some words stumbling out of my mouth drunkenly. I couldn’t even look at him now, but I didn’t need to, I felt his body next to mine and that was enough.

My mind was still in a haze of lust and my boner just wouldn’t go away. “J- Jack”, I murmured and grabbed his hand, “I n- nee- need so- something”. Geez, this is embarrassing, but he won’t get any clear thought of me if he doesn’t fuck me senseless, starting in the next five minutes. I was breathing heavily because I just had to imagine it, but he was probably just confused by me right now. Jack kissed my forehead as I looked at him and asked,” Are you okay, Ianto?” No, nope, nada, not okay, can we skip the interrogation and come to the point where you make me scream your name? Thank youuu. Instead, I just whimpered and slipped one hand a bit lower, not touching his manhood directly, but giving him a hint.

I kissed him again, trying to let him feel all the passion that was still burning inside me. “I n- need y- you”, was the only thing that I brought out, in between our kisses, as the fire was growing and lust building up again. Normally I couldn’t help but look stern at all times, no matter what, but he made my façade crumble down in pieces.

Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, but I still didn’t dare to get on top of him again. I was way too shy to try being in charge again and I wanted him to take control now, be strong for me and shag me till the end of time. He made me go crazy, taking so much time up for making out, but not letting me know what he’ll make next. I enjoyed it, no doubt, but my boner just started hurting and I was craving more than just his soft, almost innocent kisses.

Jack was making me more and more frustrated and then I decided it was enough, enough making out, enough avoiding telling him exactly what I needed, simply enough. “God damn it, Jack!”, I panted, nearly sounding angry, “Fuck me into the bloody mattress before I get the dildo again because you can’t shove your dick up my ass!” I didn’t even stutter since I couldn’t properly think the words through, they just came to my mind and out my mouth. Instantly I regretted it and felt my cheek warm up again as I couldn’t help but stare right into his eyes, hungrily looking back into mine and becoming darker, fiercer, with every moment passing. He replied with a husky voice, “I thought you’d never ask me” and my cheeks only burned more.

Suddenly he rolled around, on top of me, leaning onto his strong arms to not crush me under his torso. “Do you have condoms and lube?”, Jack purred, and I never thought that asking me for a condom could turn me on so immensely. “B- bed si- side t- t- ta- table”, I mumbled, then kissed him again without even thinking. I just wanted a kiss. Our lips kept crashing, tongues playing with each other as he checked if I was still loose enough to be fucked. But my muscles had clenched tightly together as I got so flustered and scared, so he took some lube and slipped one finger after another inside me all over again. My whole body was shaking under his gentle, sincere touches and made me loosen up quickly. Meanwhile, I grabbed his manhood, stroking him, making him breathe heavily just like I was doing.

We couldn’t stop now, even if the world was crashing right now, I’d let him continue making out with me and finger me into oblivion. If his warm hands were so skilled, how good could his cock possibly be? I felt my muscles stop twitching, signalling that I was ready now to take him. Jack already had a condom on and gave me another, incredibly mellow, kiss on my forehead before positioning himself between my legs. I just had to spread my legs and come a bit closer to him as the tip of his firm manhood rubbed against my core. It felt slippery and I moaned. “Fuck me”, I mewled quietly, almost too quiet to be heard by him, but I knew he did.

Then finally I felt waves of pleasure drowning me, burying me under each other as he entered me, making me strain my vocal cords because my body wouldn’t listen to me anymore. Jack was its master now.

Tenderly, but cruelly slowly he started moving inside me. I never knew that this could feel so good and I didn’t know how to deal with this. My mouth just opened up, agape just like my ass would be if Jack suddenly pulled out completely now, and I hid my face in a pillow, pressing it against me, trying to drench out the sounds flowing out of me as the water does in fountains. And then I heard him, moaning my name so sweetly into the tingly air, surrounding us, “Ianto! Ianto, fuck you’re tight!” I wanted to see him, the face he’s making made me curious. Did the tiny muscles in his form a grimace just like I did? Or did he keep a straight face even when his body was tensing up? Not being able to control my motions, I just yeeted the whole pillow away from my face to see him, kiss his lips because kissing is the best when it’s just the hot air gushing out of the mouths of both and you can feel all the passion.

Suddenly he picked up the pace and I just arched my back, the sensation of him shaking me from inside my deepest spots, my core was almost too intense to bear, but then I leaned up and pulled him down to me, needing his lips against mine again and again. Jack smirked, looked deeply into my eyes and laid his hand on my shoulder, pushing me down into the mattress with a gentle force and no matter who did this, it just made my knees weak and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer because I needed him right now, right here. When his hand slipped up to caress my neck as he kissed me right before pounding me gradually harder, I just couldn’t contain myself anymore.

My breaking point was reached.

My throat tightened up, and my quiet sob filled the room. “J- Jack!”, I cried because it was all too much. Nothing has ever felt so good up to now, nothing can compare to the way he made me feel in this moment. His soft touches made my skin so very sensitive as his member reached my sweet spot in every thrust and more and more words gushed out of my mouth. I moaned, sobbed, panted as I lifted my legs off the mattress, pressing them against my stomach to create a different angle so I’d feel even more, “K- Keep o- on fu- fucking m- me! D- Do- Don’t you dare st- stop n- now!”, I interrupted myself because my voice cracked before he leaned over me and more words flowed out of me, head turned up to see him, “I- I n- need you n- now! O- oh, fuck, m- make m- me scream! Shag me t- till I- I c- can’t g- get up a- anymore!”

The tears just streamed over my face and I couldn’t stop it. I smelled the sweat in the air all around us, his smell being undeniably masculine, to the point where I found it arousing to notice the intense scent, as I heard our bodies crashing into each other, colliding again and again. Jack’s stamina was admirable, and I couldn’t keep myself from coming closer to my orgasm even if I had wished to. His thrusts didn’t get any sloppier, meaning he could just continue doing me and only me. But would he?

“Ianto, you’re getting tighter”, Jack teased and licked my ear seductively, leaving a tiny trail of wetness behind. I whimpered, sobbed, wrapped my arms around him and brought out a gasped, “M-Maybe! Oh, good god, fuck me! Fuck me harder!”. Our lips met again, almost merging into one as I felt my whole body tensing up, no way of stopping either my orgasm or his thrusts, but who said I wanted this to end. Only one thing could make me wish to feel the end to this – if he shagged me like that again. My breaths quickened, his didn’t, and I felt my whole body tense up, but he looked almost calm, only delighted by the moans and whimpers I made because of him. Confidently as ever he said, “You look adorable like this, I should fuck you more often”, and if my cheeks could have gotten any redder, they would have.

“I- I‘m n- not a- ado- adorable”, I mewled, not being able to properly think in the haze of lust, but he just answered with a sweet tone in his voice, “Yes, you are! You are worth being adored”, before he kissed my neck, gently biting, marking me as his. “J- Jack!”, I then moaned and grabbed his back, scratching him unintentionally as I just couldn’t hold back. I panted, “I’m s- so close! Don’t s- stop n- n- now!”, as he bit me again, harder and harder with every collision of his mouth and my already bruised neck. His teeth against the sensitive skin of my neck burned, hurt, but it didn’t feel like pain at all, more like pure desire for him and the ecstasy of pleasure.

It felt like every moment my body was holding its breath longer and longer just waiting for my much-needed release. Every thrust reached deeper inside me, made me scream out his name like I had never done before for any other man. I clung to Jack’s shoulders. There was no way I’d manage to stop it any longer, crying out, sobbing and clutching him. Come was gushing out of me onto our guts and the sheets. I was shaking, felt tired and satisfied, but he didn’t stop. He continued doing me, making me a wreck, making me a moaning mess, his moaning mess.

Jack was hunching over me, feeling out every rough and smooth spot inside me and my thoughts were still everything but present. The only important thing right now was the fact that I was overly sensitive now, the fact that everything felt even more intense now and I couldn’t help but tighten up again. It was almost painful, but the lust was still covering up the pain and even making it pleasurable.

My toes curled up and I huffed and puffed, barely managing to get enough oxygen into my lungs. “J- Jack!”, I moaned ecstatically, “This i- is s- s- so good! F- fuck! F- fuck me!” He kissed me with such passionate love, I couldn’t help but cry out as he thrust into me even harder.

Suddenly I came again, but he just kept on making love to me. The come came gushing out again and felt sticky upon my warm stomach, but I couldn’t bother to care for anything exept this wonderful man above me, that took my begging damn seriously, I figured, since he continued fucking me, kissing me, biting my neck’s sweet spots and I couldn’t help, but feel drowned in an ocean of pleasure, come and his hot kisses.

Another sob left my throat and I cried, “I- I ca- can’t a- any- anymore! No more!”, I begged, but his only words were, “One more” as he hit my most sensitive spot harder and harder now. Our eyes locked, then our lips did, and I grabbed his head, losing myself in those eyes with the colour the sea has, when the sun hits it in the right angle, making it look oh so magical. I didn’t even notice that the way he rammed his manhood inside changed, more frantic, more in the need for more friction between us. His eyes captivated me until I felt him pulsate deeply inside me, making me cry out. My hands grasped his hands as he panted. We both felt the heat in our loins, and both barely managed to hold onto this moment. The coil in my stomach began to tighten again, pushing me further every second.

One last time I huskily moaned his name and he moaned mine. This was it, limit just around the next corner waiting to bring us to heights I’ve never seen. The sounds of lust filled the room. Without a warning, the coil in me untied and released my orgasm, a dry one this time. There were no ribbons to shoot for me any longer, but in Jack’s case, I felt him tense up, groan and even shake. So, after all, he does have the ability to come. I was still crying, but he kissed my forehead as he blew his load into the condom, his still hard manhood twitching inside it.

“T- Too m- much”, I sobbed, and he gently caressed my cheek before hugging me. We shared yet another kiss and he pulled out, lying down next to me right after he tied a knot into the condom and threw it into the dustbin next to my bed. His strong arms caught me after he had pushed me over the cliff, and now he was taking care of me. Slowly my cries became quieter and I came down from my high. A broad smile found its way onto my lips.

“J- Jack?”, I shyly said because his eyes had closed, and I wasn’t sure if he was still awake - but a quiet, low hum told me he was. “Thank you”, I whispered and laid my head onto his chest that softly vibrated when he answered, “Why are you thanking me? I love you, Ianto, and I loved every second of this.” His warm hands fondled my back and I felt my cheeks become hot again. Some very fucked up point of me told me, he was lying to me, no one could love me, but the sincerity in his voice made me shush it, and then throw it back into the depths of my mind. No need to let that goblin ruin this. Not only the goblin but also the bed made our afterglow tough. We couldn’t really lie next to each other due to my bed being so narrow, and after a while, Jack got up because we couldn’t sleep like this.

“H- Hey!”, I pouted, grabbing his hand and holding him back, “Where do you think you’re going?” I lowered my voice as I felt the warmth of his body vanish already, “Please stay with me, I need you here with me”. Gently he placed a kiss upon my puckered forehead and whispered, “I’m going to my bed, and I’m taking you with me”. Suddenly he picked me up, holding me against his body as if I was made of feathers. Jack was so strong, and I couldn’t help but stare into his eyes again. “So beautiful”, I mumbled without even realizing until he responded, “So are you”

Carefully he laid me down on his significantly larger bed and told me, “Come here, love” I smiled carelessly and hugged him. Those arms just made me feel safe.

“I love you”, he said, and I smiled coyly.

“I love you too, Jack”


End file.
